


My Will of Titanium

by Jessica_Dinep



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Dinep/pseuds/Jessica_Dinep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Weirmageddon Part 1 Spoilers*</p><p>With his Great Uncle taken and the journals burned right in front of him, Dipper Pines struggles to gain back his will to fight. Narrowly escaping the evil Bill Cipher's hungry hench-maniacs, Dipper hides in an abandoned convenience store and tries to build up his confidence. Little does he know, that confidence is just about to return... and from the strangest of places.</p><p>Dipper POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What am I going to do...

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Weirdmageddon Part 1, I was SO ANGRY about Bill's treatment of Dipper that I immediately sat down and pounded out this Fanfiction!  
> It gave me peace of mind, and hopefully it does the same for you!

I finally got away from those…  _ things _ . I think the green one could smell me…

I had eluded them when I’d come across an empty store; a general one, I think. I ran inside, then threw the merchandise around to confuse them until they gave up and left.

 

Now I’m alone, standing in the middle of a round clothes rack, looking through the  broken window at all of the carnage.

People are running around screaming and fighting, attracting the attention of the eye bats and getting turned to stone. But I’ve read about those creatures! I know how to avoid them! I can go, I can help! Where was that page again? I just have to-...

 

I reach into my vest, but feel nothing. 

A weight falls onto my chest and it’s suddenly hard to breathe.. 

I.. I don’t want to stand anymore... 

 

Stepping slowly out of the rack, I feel like a ghost. I try in vain to think over what had just happened, but my mind is full of... static…

 

I walk to the back of the store and stand in a dark corner, where I collapse onto the ground, laying on the cool tile floor. 

I can’t blink.. I can’t breath.. I’m choking.. I’m dying…

No.

I’m going insane…

 

All those people out there.. I  _ can’t  _ help them, because I don’t have the journal.

That book gave me all the power I had.

Grunkle Ford told me I was strong, told me I was smart, but I never realized that everything that made me that way came from  _ him _ . If I had never found that book, I’d probably be dead already. 

 

_ His _ mind saved me, not mine.

I’m just a normal 12-year-old kid that got  _ lucky _ .

 

Bill was right. I’m useless!

Helpless!

He spent all that time making me feel like I was such a great enemy; like only  _ I _ had the ability to stop him. And although it sounds like a horrible and dangerous title, I was proud of it. 

But he had humiliated me, and exposed me for the weak thing I really am.

And then? 

He sends his henchman to  _ eat _ me.

 

I’m overwhelmed with emotion, yet frozen at the same time. It’s a strange feeling; wanting to cry and also  _ not _ wanting to.

His mocking laughter rings in my head; a voice that once filled me with.. something else, but now it fills me with fear. With rage. With sadness and pain…

 

He’s always on my mind, but right now I don’t want to think about him. Don’t want to see him. Am I embarrassed? Hurt? I don’t know.

 

Am I upset with him because of the apocalypse and all of the chaos, or because of what he said to me? 

 

These feelings… They’re so selfish. So trivial. So irrational.

So-

 

“Haha! Guys, guys. No need to thank me! Just pledge your eternal allegiance to me and I’ll consider us even!”

 

It’s him.. He’s right out there.

 

The thought of him pushes me over the edge and tears spill down my face.

No! NO! Stop crying! You’re such a  _ baby _ !

I cover my face with my hands, sitting up. I smack myself, but it doesn’t work. It makes me feel even  _ more _ weak.

I growl, then turn and punch a shelf directly in front of me, causing something to slide off of it and shatter on the ground.

 

“Ow! Ow..” I shake my hand out. Weak.. so weak..

Hugging my knees to my chest, I bury my face in my arms, allowing myself the chance to be broken. 

 

“Hold on. One more for the road. I’ve got an idea I’m just  _ itching _ to try!” 

 

I can’t ignore him, and I can’t fight my thoughts. If Ford were here, I could save the person he’s about to terrorize. But no. I’m alone.

I’m alone.

I’m-

 

“WHAT?! How are  _ you _ still alive?”

 


	2. That three-sided monster!

My heart skips a beat and I’m frozen. I can see his glowing yellow light even from behind my arm, and it takes a second to realize he’s addressing me.

 

I hesitate, then lift my head. The sight of him makes me stomach clench.

 

He looks me over, his eye now wide, seeing my tear stains.

 

“You… AH HAHAHAHA!!!” He holds himself and laughs psychotically, a tear forming in his eye. “Y-you’ve been  _ crying _ ?! Ahahaha!!! Oh, Pine Tree, this is a  _ new low _ !”

 

I hug my legs tighter and look away, quickly wiping my face on my sleeve to clean it. But it doesn’t matter; My eyes are puffy and my expression is sullen.

 

He wipes his eye and puts his hands on his hips.

“Aww, what’s the matter, kid? You… SCARED?!”

He suddenly turns bright red and grows double in size, fire igniting on his outstretched hand as he reaches forward and grabs my collar, yanking me into the air.

 

I make a horrible choking sound and grab onto his arm, but I don’t struggle.

What’s the point?

 

He brings me close to his blackened eye, squinting at me. What’s he looking at? My birthmark?

 

…

 

The silence causes an awkward tension, but he quickly breaks it.

 

“Ha… Haha.. Ahahahaha!”

He turns yellow again and throws me onto the ground.

 

“Oh-ho-ho, man. This is  _ rich _ ,” He mocks, “Aw, did I  _ embarrass  _ you? Did I hurt your  _ feelings _ ? You are PATHETIC!”

I look up at him in horror. He must have read my mind...

“What were you  _ thinking _ ? That I thought you were  _ special _ ?! No, really, tell me!”

 

I’m paralyzed, near tears again, afraid to speak.

 

“TELL ME!” 

 

I can’t help it. I cry again, but I’m also full of anger.

 

“I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING!” I shout, clutching my shirt by my heart and looking at him, “I THOUGHT I  _ MEANT _ SOMETHING TO YOU!”

 

He doesn’t say anything, and I wipe my face again.

 

“I spent so much time chasing you, and you chased me, too,” I choke, “We’re mortal enemies.. Isn’t there… I don’t know;  _ Respect _ in that?”

 

Even with all of his ability, he still doesn’t understand.

 

“It’s… It’s not about what you did to Gr-..  _ Ford _ , or even how you treated me..”

 

“Then what on  _ Earth  _ are you talking about?!”

 

“I-I’m talking about.. that green thing… a-and the mouth...”

 

“ _ Teeth _ and  _ Eight-ball _ .” He squints at me, like he’s trying to decipher the babbling of a baby. 

 

“You were going to have them eat me! And you weren’t even going to  _ be _ there! I’ve lost… I… I know that, but after everything we’ve been through, you were just going to  _ kill _ me? Like any other person in this town!? Does nothing from before even  _ matter  _ to you?!”

 

“...” 

 

He stares at me a while, then closes his eye and sighs. I feel stupid for saying any of it, but in an odd way I feel better.. Until he looks up at me again with his mocking smirk, causing my heart to sink.

 

“Hmm.. let me see… Uuh  _ nope _ ,” He shrugged. “Kid, I’ve been around  _ way _ too long for that kind of sentimentality.”

 

I should have known. I should have! He’s so--!

 

“But.. I get where you’re coming from.”

 

I’m stunned. “Y-you do?” 

I feel a sick sense of hope. 

 

“Of course! I’m not  _ that  _ heartless!” He smiles and chuckles to himself, “If you wanted me to kill you myself, you should have just  _ ASKED _ !”

  
Oh no.


	3. The... strangest of... places?

“What?! N-NO!”

 

He points his fingers in the shape of a gun towards me, and I scurry out of the way just in time, missing a burst of flames.

 

“Agh, sit  _ still _ , will you!” He tries again, and I duck behind another shelf. “Haha! Hey, I promise it’ll be a lot faster this way! I could always give you the same treatment as Llama’s Dad! Some of my finer work, I’d say...”

 

Another fireball. This time the corner of my vest ignites. I shriek, then throw myself onto the ground and roll the flames away.

 

“Aw, not hot for this method, eh, kid? I’ll just do it  _ my _ way, then!”

 

He shoots again, but this time a thick, sparkling blue paste discharges from his finger and coats a spinning rack of greeting cards. I don’t know what it is, but there’s no way I’m touching it. 

 

As I push over a table and crouch behind it, I stop and think to myself. 

What’s the point in running, anyway? Great Uncle Ford is... gone, Mabel and Grunkle Stan are missing, the apocalypse is raging and there’s nothing I can do about it. Is this really the end?

 

Do I die here?

 

I can’t help but feel…  _ betrayed _ .

 

“Betrayed?” He snickered, his voice getting closer. I know he knows where I am, but I can’t move…

No, I  _ don’t _ move.

 

Sure enough, a second later he flies in front of me, shrinking back to normal size with a look of concern about him. 

 

“Yeesh,” He cringes, “I almost feel sorry for you…  _ almost _ . You’ve really gotta pull yourself together, kid; this isn’t like you.  _ Ugh _ , what’s the point in being evil if no one tries to stop you?”

He sighs, “Face it, Pine Tree. While Sixer is doing time as a wall ornament in my Fearamid... You’re the smartest one in this town.”

 

I pause, thinking it over as my stomach twists into knots. A compliment? But… why? 

 

“And Eight Ball and Teeth? I love them like brothers! But they’re idiots,” He rolls his eye, “I knew you’d get away. I did it to get  _ rid  _ of you.” 

 

Even though that makes me feel much better, I’m still confused. Is he.. not going to kill me?

 

“Huh? Pfft, No! I’m not going to kill you  _ now _ . It’d be a waste!” He laughs, but instead of evil, it sounds… light hearted. “It’ll be funny watching you try to stop me!  _ Cute _ even!”

 

I feel myself choking up again as some of my confidence returns.. and from the strangest of places. 

 

“Now, you’re wasting my time,” He says, adjusting his bowtie, “People to torture, chaos to cause.. I’m  _ very _ busy. So go take your ‘Pine Tree Pity Party’ somewhere else and come back when you’re actually ready to face me.” 

 

He waves me off, and I can’t help but smile. I see how he pretends not to notice. As he turns to leave, he suddenly stops.

 

“Wait! One more thing!” He turns to me with the gun-hand again!

 

No! He was just trying to distract me! It was a trick after all! 

I don’t have the time to react, so I just cover my face and squeeze my eyes shut, fearing the worst.

I see a flash, and feel a light weight on my head.

I’m not.. hurt? What? 

I reach up, and pull the weight off.

 

My hat.

 

“You looked weird without it,” He snickers, then turns and goes out the way he came. As soon as he’s out, I hear a scream, and see a man who was hiding start running at the sight of him.

 

“Haha!  _ Zap _ !”

Bill shoots out the same paste as before, covering the person. They collapse, shaking it off in disgust.

 

“What is.. AH!!” He suddenly starts scratching all over his body. “Make it stop! Make it STOP!!”

 

Bill laughs maniacally as the man starts to tear up his own flesh, his blood spilling from the cuts and oozing out onto the pavement. It quickly brings back my hatred for him...

  
This is the monster I'm dealing with… And now? I know I can handle him.

 

 

_ It's time to take back the falls. _


End file.
